Taking Back Jingletown
by xxFeline.Of.Avenue.Bxx
Summary: Series of oneshots. Genfic and various pairings. Pre idiot to post idiot in no particular order. I take all kinds of requests. Ratings range from K to NC-17.
1. Chapter One: She's Had Enough

AN: So I don't wanna be rude, I just feel like there's a lot more to Idiot than St. Jesus. I feel like pairings aren't really being explored, so here I am and I'm gonna say this, I WILL WRITE ANYONE WHO ASKS ANYTHING THEY SO DESIRE FOR THIS FANDOM AS LONG AS IT IS NOT AND AS LONG AS IT CAN BE DONE AS A ONE SHOT. I like writing dirty smut and songfics and drabbles and things that lead to nowhere. Poetry could be fun, we'll see how that goes though...

Anyhow, everything will probably be different pairing if there is a pairing at all.

This one is Johnny/Heather. Takes place mostly pre-Idiot but goes int Boulevard of Broken Dreams.

Reviews are loved.

Gimme shit to write!

Gracias

She's had enough. She's slipping back into her jeans and trying desperately, endlessly to fix her hair into something half way decent, but after five minutes, she does what she almost always does and she settles for a ponytail. Will's out, done, too drunk and too high to even try to hold her after they're done "making love" or "screwing" or whatever the fuck they call their relationship anymore. She doesn't want it, she wishes she could throw it away because it's so completely hopeless to even try with him anymore.

She loves him, Heather swears to fuck that she does. Will's great, he's laid back, he doesn't care if she opts for jeans and ponytails, he's sensitive, the kind of guy that she can hold all day and he'll sit there and smile and let her comfort him, he's trust worthy, if something were to happen to her, even in their worst of moments, Will would back her up. But Will is the most terrible person she has ever met because her Will is the one who feels a compulsive need to destroy her.

They have great days where they're hugging and talking and just having a fucking good time and they crack open a beer or two and it's fine and dandy.

There are bland days, days of "whatcha cooking?" "carrots" "oh that's nice", days where he looks up when he hears her light pitter patter of footsteps across their kitchen and nods at her like he really doesn't want to talk but he acknowledges her, and that's okay, because all couples have days like those, right?

And then there are fucking terrible days. Like today. And they're not normal terrible days, they're beyond that. They're not "fucking bitch" "asshole" "I never liked you anyway" kind of days, no, no, it's far worse than that. He's smoking a joint before she's even up and she knows the viscous circle is beginning but she tries so damn hard to ignore it because for better or for worse, she's with Will so she wants to try to make it work. He starts drinking and by noon he's too uninhibited to go out in public so they romp around, they fuck and that's when she hears it, always. She'll be going down on him and he'll grip the sheets and whisper that fucking name "Tunny." At first, she thought it was "honey", that very first time and Will's never had a pet name for her, so she loved it, but then he became louder and she started to hate it. Her mouth is wrapped around his cock and he's got his eyes closed and he's whispering his best friend's name cuz he's too out of it to realize what the hell he's doing. She's confronted him about it, because really, what the hell else can she do, but all he does is get this stupid look on his face like he's confused or act defensive or crack open another beer which leads an end to their conversation and sends her out of the house with a hoodie on, trying to fight tears back until Will calls her up and begs her to come back home and then they fuck, again and everything starts over.

But not today. No, she's leaving while Will lays on his side and she doesn't _care_, he's getting exactly what she deserves and she's finally taking exactly what she wants.

The walk isn't long, she's at Johnny's house in five minutes, but she's crying a bit and she can't help it, who could? It doesn't matter though, because regardless of tears or of anything, she and Johnny have been friends for as long as everyone here has, since diaper days and he will comfort her where no one else can, where Tunny will bite his lips and find himself completely uncomfortable at her tears, where Alysha will try to kill Will and Libby will tell her she can to better, Johnny will invite her inside, get her a beer, hold her tight and tell her that everyone's full of shit anyway, her, him, Will, Tunny, all of them and it's okay and he won't take sides and right now, that's what she needs, she needs someone neutral. She needs him. He twines his hands through her hair and she grips tightly on his shirt and she whispers "it was always you, you know? At least, it has been for a while, I've wanted to be with you for so long...I'm falling for you Johnny. Hard." She breathes and she's not sure he hears her, because for a minute, there's no reaction, but then, he pulls her up and places her face between his hands and kisses her until she's not sure whether to breathe in or out and she let's things go much farther than they should, but she doesn't care because Johnny's hands are warm and calloused and she trusts them, and when he kisses her, he's kissing all of her, they aren't these shallow, little one step closer to an orgasm kisses, when she touches him, it's her touch he's looking for, when he's on the edge and he's choking out a name, it's hers and when they're finally nothing more than a sweaty, sexy mess, he's looking into her eyes and telling her how beautiful she is and not imagining anyone else.

And they could be perfect, they could live like that forever.

"I'm gonna leave Will, he can be with whoever the hell he wants, I want to be with you." She says and he's got this conflicted look on his face, but after a while, he strokes her hand.

"I wanna be with you too." He kisses her forehead and even if it's bro's before hoes and all that shit, Heather's more than that and maybe, with her, suburbia won't be so bad.

But it is.

She missed her period.

And she hasn't touched Will in two months.

"He's going to know!" Heather shouts, she's got her head in her hands as she shoves the five or whatever pregnancy tests at Johnny and he looks like he's about to faint. "Fuck, say something!"

"Heather...I..."

"Johnny, he's not stupid. He's drunk, so I can probably tell him we fucked when he was super high, but...that's on you."

"What?" People are talking and cheering and giggling about leaving for the city, no one's paying attention to them. She grabs Johnny's hand and she pulls him into the bathroom and throws the pregnancy tests to the ground and takes his hand, very gently in hers.

"Do you want this? Because I can tell Will it's his...I wouldn't but if you can't do this fatherhood thing, let me know and I'll let Will decide whether or not he wants to raise this kid..." She says and she feels him shake beneath her in a very un-Johnny way, he squeezes her hand and shakes his head.

"What about you coming to the city? We could start a family there, have more time to break the news to Will..."

"No. We can't afford it, you know that."

"Heather, I wouldn't even know the first thing about being a dad." Excuses, she's shaking now too. She feels the tears and he presses his lips down hard onto hers, closes his eyes and they melt into one last kiss.

"I love you." She says and he hesitates.

"Heather..." His eyes say what his mouth won't and she rushes out of the bathroom while the others celebrate this new trip to the city and she grabs Will's hand, takes him aside and whispers her condition to him.  
>She isn't surprised when Will panics. She is surprised when he says he'll raise this kid with her. Funny, she thought he'd want his fucking boyfriend. She sure as hell wants hers.<p>

She isn't surprised when Johnny joins the crowd and acts pissed at her for keeping Will behind. She isn't surprised at how damn good of an actor he is, because he fools even her with his loathing and irritation and complete lack of sympathy. She is surprised when she watches as he's still shaking and he gives her this one last look as he leaves her and Will at the 7-Eleven. Funny, she didn't think he'd ever feel bad about losing her. But she feels awful about losing him.

And then that's it.

She lets her hormones get the best and she smiles at Will and laughs at his jokes and maybe she's as big of a bitch as everyone thinks she is. Because when she kisses him and smiles and laughs with him, he is Johnny in her mind, the way she was Tunny in his.

And that makes her sure, she's had enough.


	2. Chapter Two: Growing Up

Thanks for the reviews annon and invis. A Tunny/Johnny/Will friendship story for the annon.

Not sure if this is what you wanted, it just sort of came out

Title: Growing Up

Rating: T for language

Characters: Tunny, Johnny, Will

Pairings: None. Vague Mentions of Will/Heather and Johnny/Whatsername

I don't own Idiot.

"I think you need to calm the fuck down." Because Johnny has already knocked over two tables in the past hour and he's bitching again about how his girl left him and how he's been through so much shit and about how sometimes it's like Jimmy is still screaming in his head and he has to wake himself up in the most painful way possible and how withdrawal still hurts like a bitch and Brad's a cock sucker and his mom is a bitch and how the whole fucking word is out to get him and he really is Jesus because all the world ever does is shit on him and he stands there on his goddamn crucifix and just fucking takes it.

"Yeah, definitely, of course." Because Will's shaking a little and is only drinking water today, so that's a good day for him. Because Heather's ass looks particularly nice today and how could he have let her go and why does everything suck so much and all he wants to do now is be a father to their little girl, but Heather still doesn't trust him as far as she can throw him.

And Tunny? He's sitting here, listening to all of this. He's lost a fucking leg. But he never says anything. Because he's grown up, and he knows the others won't admit it, not just yet, but they've grown up too.

He remembers when Will was just too beyond excited that Heather put out because she had the best ass imaginable-and okay yeah, maybe he's still a little obsessed with Heather's ass, but admittedly, it _is_ nice-and how he used to do things only for him and how he wasn't even allowed to babysit because he picked up Mrs. Jefferson's baby by the ankle and managed to leave it in the oven-and he still remembers that Will's only defense was that "hey, the oven wasn't even turned on, she's got no right to bitch".

And now look at him. Sometimes it still takes Tunny's breath away. What the hell, right? Who'd have ever thought that that "rascal" William Cooper actually could give a damn about that tiny little girl that he and Heather brought into the world? Tunny doesn't say anything, because it would embarrass Will, but he'd make a good dad if he just walked right up to Heather , gave her what was left of his pot and booze and told her that he's done for good. For her. Will could be a manipulative bastard if he wanted. But he's naive in his own way, blinded by the desperation to struggle. He struggled with his decision to stay behind with Heather, he struggled in his relationship with Heather, he struggled with addiction and now he's struggling with turning over a new life. Will really is a good person. And he's a fighter, in a different way than Tunny is and you know what? Tunny's never been more proud to have such a good, kind, fighter of a friend. Because in the end, Will might just come out strongest.

Tunny also remembers Johnny. And ten years ago, it's like they were completely different people. Ten years ago, Johnny was a mopey little gothic kid, like something out of a completely cheesed up punk rock music video, a bad stereotype and you know what? Everyone ate it up, because they were all walking stereotypes too, but it was fine, because they grew together and Johnny made them into what they were supposed to be, real, three dimensional people. They were figments of Johnny's imagination and he controlled them all, and Tunny knows that, would have denied it back then, but now, what's the point?

Now, when Johnny's imagination controls him and he's living and breathing Fight Club and Tunny doesn't know how he's managing to keep clean on his own, when there's no one around, that's when Tunny sees the change in his friend. The addiction, the desire, the lights and the glory and the rock star freedom and the desire for this chick who's name he never even learned...well they're gone. Johnny's been forced to drop his youth at the sidewalk, to go home and pretend like bitching still matters, like anything can matter after that.

Tunny, he's an observant guy, most people don't give him credit for it, but he is.

And there's something about Johnny, like what he's doing, it's all just some big, beautiful parade and it's about to come crashing to an end. And if it were anyone but Johnny, Tunny would be afraid. But he's not. Because Johnny, he will always come out kicking and screaming and bitching about how this isn't good enough and he's got to fight to be more.

And you know what? Tunny respects that. Because Johnny, he's a bigger fighter than Will or Tunny put together, he's a bastard to the core but once you dig away at that bastard, rip it all away, where there used to be a scared little kid who had to thrash at everything, there's a guy that has actually grown up. There is a man.

So that's why Tunny sits back and listens to them bitch and moan. Because through it all, he is proud that his friends have grown the same way he has. And who knows, maybe some day they'll actually do something different, take a step as a group, grow together.

"Fuck, I need a beer. 7-Eleven?"

Then again...maybe not.


	3. Chapter 3: Things That Sound Nice

You're very welcome annon, I'm glad you like it

Whatsername/Will is hopefully coming soon, I like the idea (And it lets me throw some Johnny/Heather in)

For now, some dirty, dirty, dirty smut to satisfy you all

* * *

><p>Title: Things That Sound Nice<p>

Rating: M for fisting, orgasm denial, and two very horny young adults

Characters: Johnny and Heather

Pairings: Johnny/Heather

Timeline: Post American Idiot

* * *

><p>She's finally convinced Johnny to go down on her and it's fabulous. It's taken an hour of her tracing his head through his jeans before he is finally too turned on to say no to anything Heather suggests. He keeps saying she's got to stop or he's going to come before she can even get his pants off and now finally, he's given in to her. He is bent down, allowing her to stay propped up on the counter with her legs spread wide. He's got this look on his face like he's concerned and mildly nervous because despite their months worth of fucking in any place they can manage, this would be the first time he's gone down on her, and honestly, she's his best friend's ex girlfriend and he's got his head between her legs and she's not even doing her normal Heather thing where she takes his hand and reassures him. And that's because he's not the only one turned on beyond belief.<p>

But Johnny, for all his preaching, when he's about to have his way with a girl, he starts to get insecure and all of his Jesus of Suburbia leadership charisma practically drops to the floor, but fuck, that's what makes him who he is, it's what turns her on beyond belief so she looks up at him, brow furrowed, lips pouted, eyes wide and whimpers "please…"

Oh such magic words, it's like now that he knows how badly she flat out fucking needs him, the confidence is back, he drops down to his knees, really looking over her bare lower body, admiring the view. He places his hands atop her knees and slides them up, taking in the softness of her pale skin, and that might be erotic to him, but to her, it's his fingers, so calloused from the guitar, trailing over her bare flesh, up her leg, to her upper thigh, around to her ass, the friction is driving her up a wall and when he squeezes her ass she groans.

He grins at this new leverage, leaning in closer and his hot breath against her wetness causes a whimper to fall from her lips.

"Johnny…goddammit." She pleads and he chortles, taking one of his hands away from her ass to slowly draw his index finger up from the bottom of her tight, wet slit to her clit and oh god the noises she's making because of him. "Johnny…" She whispers and his grin begins to turn more catlike, more into a smirk.

"Beg me." He orders, her eyes widen.

"Johnny, I am!" She tells him, but he shakes his head. "Oh my god, you're fucking kidding me!" She chokes out, but his finger with all of its delicious roughness is drawing a very lazy circle around the little bundle of nerves that is her clitoris that lets her know he is most certainly not kidding. "Johnny…please…" She says and he chortles, moving in closer.

"You're going to have to do better than that." He breathes, brushing his soft lower lip up against her clit and oh fuck his breath is so warm.

"Oh my god, Johnny, please." She curls her toes and pinches her eyes shut, trying to hold onto some of her control, he's so warm, he's such a tease and right about now, she's contemplating trying to take back teasing him for a whole hour. But he can't hold out that long, right? He's lowering himself and his cold nose brushes against her dripping wetness and after all that warmth, she feels like she just got pushed over the edge of a cliff. "Oh fuck, please Johnny, please, please, please!" She snaps, trying to control her temper but god, she's starting to get all red in the face and if he were closer, she'd probably bite down on his shoulder or something. Instead, she opts for tying her hands into his hair and practically forcing him down on her, but he steadies himself out on the counter top and is able to free himself from her death grip.

"Oh, Heather, don't make me tie you down." He grins up at her and she shivers, violently oh what a thought, she'll have to suggest that sometime.

"Johnny, please, please, please just…just stop teasing me, please put your mouth all over me…" Her green eyes flicked down to his blue ones and she felt her brow furrowing heavily. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Not quite there, babe." He shrugged. "Guess I'm just going to have to get you a little closer." He chuckles, kissing her wetness and she whimpers, and because his hair isn't an option, obviously, she digs her nails into her own thighs, trying to hold on. "I don't think you want it bad enough…" He says, speaking against her slit and when he enunciates the word 'think' she feels the faintest flickering of tongue against her and she cries out.

"Fuck, Johnny, I do, fuck, fuck, fuck I do, please, just fuck me!" She begs, feeling herself choke up. Dammit, she doesn't want to come before he is even inside of her and all of the tightening of her muscles, all of the curling of her toes and the pinching of her eyes and the pressing of her nails, it doesn't matter, right now, that pain is the only thing that stops her from becoming putty in his hands.

He opens his mouth against her folds and she sighs, expecting the warm, wet, erotic relief to come, but it doesn't. It doesn't. It doesn't. He is faking, pretending like he is going to oblige. God fucking dammit! She isn't going to get her relief, she is so fucking close, so god damn close, she is going to die, he is going to leave her so close to the edge, it is going to fucking kill her! "Please…" She begs as she feels the tears begin to spill, Oh god no, she's crying, oh fuck it, she'll cry, she'll weep if that's what it takes. "Johnny I need you so badly, I can't take it…" She says, not even trying to hide her tears or the choking noises she makes at the beginning of the sentence. It's hopeless, he isn't going to tongue her, he isn't going to eat her out, she'll be on the brink of an orgasm forever, she might as well go get reacquainted with her vibrator, she—

She feels his tongue dive right into her warm, wet entrance and she screams, throwing her head against the wooden cabinets.

"Oh my fucking god!" She screams, closing her eyes, letting the tears stream down as she bucks her hips against his mouth and this time, he doesn't stop her, he let her buck while he eats her out. His lips are wet and sliding against her clit, parting her further and his tongue, how fucking talented, a silver fucking tongue, up against her g-spot one minute, roaming all over her and pushing her walls the next.

She feels the warmth spreading up her thighs, feels her breath hitch, feels that delicious feeling of confusion as to whether or not she should be breathing in or out because her breath has been snatched away from her and she is right about to release in his mouth when he pulled away.

At first, she doesn't believe it. No, no fucking way, he didn't just do that, there was no way, he felt how close she was, he must have no fucking way… She looks down, ready to break his nose, but is stopped just in time to see him shove his fist right into her dripping wet body and completely expand itself inside of her.

And she looses complete control, breaks out into a guttural scream and let's go. The world turns white, eyes roll back, she looses complete control and lets the warm, erotic, breathtaking tremors roll up her body, lest her insides completely tighten and clench around him as he shoves himself deeper inside of her.

Once, twice, three shoves of his fist inside of her, three expansions and finally, she is all sweat and mush and ready to collapse and he frees his hand from her, catching her as she is about to fall over.

"Oh mother fucker…" She whispers, wrapping her arms around him. He laughs, nipping at her neck as he scoops her up and carries her over to the couch, laying her down.

"What do you think?" He asks, sitting down on the floor next to her, peeling a tendril of sweat soaked hair off of her forehead. "Worth the wait?" He asks, and her response is a pathetic, breathy laugh.

"We're not done yet though…" She begins, taking a hold of his hand and he arches an eyebrow. "I'm still stuck on that idea of you tying me down…" She breathes and he laughs, kissing her forehead.

"If I fuck you now, you're going to pass out. Let's try a nap first." He grins and she laughs, nodding a bit pathetically.

"Yeah…a nap sounds nice."


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Ending

More J/H

Only because today is the 1 year anniversary and I wanted to get something up to celebrate

Love you all and thank you so much for sharing a love of American Idiot with me

* * *

><p>T<p>

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there were two suburban young adults, trying to free themselves from their world, a man and a woman.<p>

She took the hand of his best friend and kissed him and tried to lose herself in him.

He stopped himself from suffocating in the claustrophobia of the world by screaming and fighting and lashing out.

Remember to learn to forget

I'm not stoned I'm just fucked up

Once upon a time, there was an inhibitor and a dreamer.

The dreamer longed to leave the black hole he'd spent his life in; he longed to start anew with everyone that meant anything to him.

But this inhibitor, she broke his dreams with a hand on her stomach, with a life starting anew inside of her, so his best friend stays with her and forces him to begin his journey, feeling like half of a person.

Dreaming I was only dreaming

Of another place and time where my family's from

Once upon a time there was a lover and a fighter.

The lover offered kisses to her mate and promises of forever and perfection in ways he never knew he wanted. But her mate began drifting; she could feel herself losing him, no matter how desperately she fought.

The fighter made his way to the damp, cold streets that rejected him violently, and with his warrior heart on his sleeve, he roamed these misty streets until, for the first time in his life, he found something he might be able to love.

I'm the son of rage and love

And there's nothing wrong with me

Once upon a time there was a scorned woman and a heroin addict.

The woman wanted nothing more than to have her family and her happiness, but the one she once called lover had shunned her in favor of wine and song and let her leave to raise the beautiful life they'd created on their own. She tries not to feel the burning of the tears that streak down her face as she makes her way to a new city.

The addict tries desperately to fight against the addiction, to love this woman who loves him dearly, but the call of his needle is too powerful, and she just gets in the way. She tries to stop him and he tries to ignore how he thinks it would be wonderful to press that silver blade to her neck.

Running away from pain when you've been victimized

Tales from another broken home

Once upon a time there was a single mother and a withdrawing schizophrenic

The mother holds her baby close and feels complete bliss in the loss of her former lover, because he didn't love their child as much, he didn't feel what she felt, and it feels so delicious to finally move on. Glory never felt so good.

The schizophrenic shakes violently, fighting off the hallucinations of the man in black who offers him the white powder; he spills the powder on the ground, trying to convince himself that it is not an option. He thinks being murdered might be more peaceful than this. Justice was served.

Bring out the bells again

The innocent can never last

Once upon a time there was a blessed woman and a broken man.

The blessed one returns home, with a rock star desperately in love with her, a good life in front of her and a daughter with a promising future. And those who have wronged her were sorry and those who see her can feel the glow and wonder of her life and the addiction of her presence.

And this is what draws the broken man in. He holds his life together with the weak adhesive that timed healing can offer and she sees this and the wide shine of her eyes is like heaven for him, he has never seen her in this light, but he's got a feeling that his life is in her hands.

Is she dreaming what I'm thinking

And she's holding on my heart like a hand grenade

Once upon a time there was a nurse and her patient.

And she isn't really a nurse, but this man comes to her in tears one day after she has decided that her rock and roll boyfriend is not the one for her and she holds him tight, not expecting this at all. Because they were friends, but she loved his best friend and she always though he resented her.

But this patient tells her everything that's destroyed him and how the withdrawal feels like hell all the time and he kisses her and she doesn't stop him, she doesn't fight him off, she kisses him back and loves him twice as fiercely.

I've got a really bad disease

It's got me begging on my hands and knees

Once upon a time there was a love struck woman and a guilty man.

She will not take one minute of their relationship back and she explains that to him when he comes over one day, just to wrap his arm around her shoulder and catch up with her and twirl his hand through her blonde hair.

But he realizes what he has done, he has taken the love from another creature, he will break her heart, the only thing he has to offer her is pain. So, with a shaky body and short breath, he gets up and leaves and because he is not taking to the needle, he finds himself the same bottle that drew her away from her former lover.

Too much too soon

Too little and now you're coming unglued

Once upon a time there was a beauty and a beast.

The beauty tries to convince her beast that she doesn't care what he's done, that her life hasn't been all rainbows and butterflies either and that he's what she wants, for better or for worse, but she only sees the better side.

But the beast roars and takes to his vices and shuns her and lies and tells her that he doesn't want her, that he can't love her, and watches her walk away, sees a little bit of death in her eyes, and only sees the worst in himself.

She said I can't take this place

I'm leaving you tonight

Once upon a time there was a broken being and an alcoholic

She hides in her tower with her baby, offering time to no one else, spending most of her days in seclusion, crying, rarely eating, rarely sleeping, because she put her heart out on the line and things didn't fizzle out or end mutually, she had her heart get torn to shreds then shoved back in her face.

He tries not to think of her, and the booze helps for a bit, but after each drink, he remembers her more, remembers the softness of her touch and the feel of her kiss and that cute way she bites her lips and ruffles her hair when she's nervous. And he begins, slowly, to realize what he has done. He realizes that Jimmy is gone and now, he can try to fix things before they're completely destroyed.

Do you think what you need is a crutch

Jimmy died today he blew his brains out into the bay

Once upon a time there was a fallen angel and a worn man.

She looks up one day to see him in her tower and looks away and tries to pretend he is not there or that she doesn't care, but when he wraps his arms around her, she falls apart in them and grips his shirt and hits him and tells him how much she loves him and hates him.

He knows and he takes it all and whispers how sorry he is and how he wants to try and for some reason, some miracle happens and he is forgiven.

Now that they both are finding

She gets so sick of crying.

So they hold each other and try and love and fight and work things out, because sometimes, two suburban young adults grow into something more than just that, sometimes a dreamer is nothing without the inhibitions that keep him tied to the world, sometimes a lover must fight and a fighter must love to learn how to live, sometimes it takes a scorned woman and a heroin addict to discover how cruel the world really is, sometimes a single mother and a withdrawing schizophrenic realize that the only way out is to return to the home they once left, sometimes a broken man needs a blessed woman to save him from what he has become, sometimes a nurse comes to realize that she loves her patient more than she could have ever imagined, sometimes a guilty man must shut out his love struck woman before he can see the light, sometimes the beauty and the beast do not get to spend their nights in the ballroom, holding and loving, sometimes the brokenness of the being can sober even the worst of the alcoholics, sometimes the worn man is the only one that can pick the broke angel up from the depths she has fallen.

Sometimes so much happens, but through it all, Heather and Johnny can find their way to a happy ending.


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares

So in honor of Idiot closing today, here's something especially dreary and morbid to make things worse.

This idea I got from Admiral Godunuv, a write for a different fandom, basically what all of the characters would have nightmares about kind of thing.

The Extraordinary Girl was especially difficult to write for.

Read, reveiw, eat, pray, love.

And check out my N2N fanfic.

I don't own Idiot

Next up: Will/Whatsername piece, and then a Johnny/Will piece

* * *

><p>Title: Nightmares<p>

Rating: T for morbidity

Characters: Heather, Johnny, Will, Tunny, St. Jimmy, The Extraordinary Girl, Whatsername

Pairings: Mentions of Johnny Whatsername, super vague mentions of Will/Heather

Timeline: Sometime during Idiot, I like to think after Will and Heather broke up but before Know Your Enemy, but I left it pretty unspecific.

* * *

><p>Tunny dreams of the trenches. War has infected him mind and he's crawling low to the ground, trying desperately to make his way to some special destination and he's <em>got<em> to get there as fast as he can. He has to get there and he has to ignore the soldiers around him that get infected with nerve gas, he has to ignore the sick dances they do as they fumble into death. He has to keep going and ignore that his comrades are getting shot and each time one is shot, the skin and organs and brains fly at him and completely cover him. He has to keep going and he has to ignore the fact that he's crawling over skeletons, hearing and feeling their bones crunch beneath him. He has to ignore the fact that these aren't fellow soldier's skeletons, but the skeletons of Johnny and Will and Heather and Libby and Alysha and Declan. He has to keep going and he's finally there when he realizes what this place is and he tries to move away, but he's too late and he watches as the bomb explodes next to his leg.

He wakes up and feels like his lungs are on fire. He looks down and his leg is gone.

And for a minute, he cannot tell dream from reality.

Heather is running as fast as she can, not from something, but to something. She's in this house of mirrors, this maze and she can hear her baby crying and she knows that at the end of this maze, her child waits, but she's bumping into the mirrors and each time she does, the baby screams louder. So she runs, keeping a hand on the wall, trying to make it through and out of the corner of her eye, she sees something. In the mirror and it's the most gruesome thing she's ever laid eyes on. Twisted, malicious smile, dilated eyes, blood dripping down it's pointed teeth and she shrieks, running faster, but it's no use.

Because this creature is running faster than her.

Because each step this creature takes drains more energy out of her.

Because she knows exactly what this monster is and she's never been more terrified in her life.

Because this monster is her.

Will watches everyone he loves leave him while things burn in his dream. Heather looks at him, pleading with him as her abdomen burns and he tries to go to her, but the alcohol in his system has slowed him down and he can't move fast enough while her flesh melts and her bones burn. Tunny appears and he's on fire, writhing in pain, accusing Will, and blaming Will and wondering whether or not Will is going to find purpose in his life and Will wants to punch his friend and call him every name in the book, but the moment he does, Tunny turns to ash all around him. Johnny is burning in front of him and he begs Will to join him and Will wants to, but he can't move so Johnny takes off into the night, blazing like a firework, leaving sparks all around Will as he leaves. And those sparks close in and begin burning closer to him and Will tries to run but there's the alcohol and he can't jump over the fire or move, all he can do is scream once the fire and the alcohol meet and tear him apart.

Whatsername wakes up to the object of her nightmares. The dreams are reoccurring and they always start off peacefully. She comes home with Johnny, laughing and smiling and he kisses her and it's nothing but love and then suddenly, his eyes haze over and he takes the shape of something else, face hollowing out, half of the hair on his head burning out of his skull, eyes darkening, face becoming more malicious and he forces his lips on hers and she pushes him away and tries to run and screams no, but this person, it's no longer Johnny, it's this alter ego he becomes when he's high and the word no means nothing to him, not even when she screams and cries and fights while he holds her down to have his way.

She wakes up, and she's choking on air and Johnny looks up and asks her what's wrong and it takes her a moment to convince herself that this is Johnny, her Johnny. It takes a moment to convince herself that this is not St. Jimmy.

In her dreams, her hands are shaking cold and she is not as extraordinary as everyone thinks she is. She's fading, particle by particle. And she's a nurse, but this is not a medical condition she knows how to fix. She watches as her hands fade out, her arms, her feet, her legs. She's blurring and blending and no one cares, they're moving on and she screams for help but not a single person hears a sound. She wakes up crying and wipes the tears away and goes through her day like normal, because her dreams don't scare her anymore. They're starting to become her reality.

Johnny does not have nightmares. He sleeps peacefully because he is the source of his worst fears, or rather Jimmy does. He sits by, oblivious as this hallucination he has created for himself destroys everything he loves in life. And Jimmy laughs this wicked little cackle because Johnny won't know about the damage until it is too late.


	6. Chapter 6: Crush

So this is late, but an American Idiot muse has hit me, head on. This is a Will/Whatsername little one-shot for the Invisible Girl.

Reviews are quite nice, especially since, now that my muse is back, I'll be writing more for all of you! Will/Johnny is next, then Tunny/Extraordinary Girl. Any requests? Lemme know.

I love you all

* * *

><p>Title: Crush<p>

Rating: T for Language, drugs and sexual themes

Characters: Will, Tunny, The Extraordinary Girl, Heather, Johnny and Whatsername

Pairings: Will/Whatsername, Heather/Johnny and minor Tunny/The Extraordinary Girl

* * *

><p>He has a crush. How typically juvenile, how incredibly stupid, how deserving of mockery? He's still half drunk from the night before, when he walks down the stairs of the house that Tunny's girl insisted that they all share. All of them. Tunny, his girl, Johnny, Will and Heather. Something about strengthening old bonds. Will grumbles something less than kind about her philosophy as he walks past one of the bedrooms.<p>

Tunny must hear him because a string of profanities leave his friends mouth and Will picks up a heavy looking boot from the doorway of Tunny's room and chucks it at his half awake friend.

How the hell is Will up at six in the fucking morning? Probably because he passed out about noon yesterday. Johnny and Heather haven't been the least bit discrete since they hooked up, and now, most days Will can deal, but not yesterday. Not after _she_ walked away from him.

Fuck Johnny. Fuck Heather.

Will remembers vividly, walking in to Johnny's room to ask his friend if he wanted to hit up a bar, and Will doesn't knock, because in the twenty something years he's been best friends with Johnny, he's never knocked. So what if he walks in on Johnny jerking off? It wouldn't be the first time. So what if his friend isn't there? He'll sit on the bed and mope until he returns. Everything is familiar with Will and Johnny, that's the thing with being best friends for so long. But this…he'd never have expected this. Walking into Johnny's room and realizing that his ex is down on her knees and Johnny's moaning and whining and has his hand buried in that perfect, blonde hair. Will gawked for a minute before saying "fuck" and slamming the door. And what was Johnny's epic response? He shrugged and said "sorry man, shit happens." At least Heather sounded sincere in her apology.

A crush. On _her_, of all people. No, not Heather, not Heather ever again. Will twitches with anticipation as he pulls on the dirty, dark red sneakers. How fucked up is this? While Johnny's fucking Heather, Will's got his mind on someone that Johnny might kill him for wanting. Whatever, it'd serve him right. And if anything ever were to happen, Will would just shrug and say "sorry man, shit happens."

Yeah, right, like _she _would ever hook up with him. She's too cool for him anyway.

He met _her _at that bar he was gonna hit up with Johnny, and honestly, he realized it was _her_ right there and then, and that didn't stop him from talking to her. He was a shitty friend. So was Johnny. Maybe Tunny too. They're all douche bags, Will thinks.

Anyhow, she talks to him and she ends up buying him a drink and Will gives her a timid smile and she beams back, bright and unabashed and beautiful. How could Johnny not have fallen for her while he was in the city? How could anyone not have fallen for her?

Johnny's ex. The chick he moped over for months, the one he claimed he was in love with but ended up screwing over. The one who left him after he was a jackass. He called her "Whatsername", and yeah, Will knew her name now, but that didn't mean he was going to tell Johnny what it was. He wouldn't tell Johnny anything about his time with her.

She tells him she came to Jingletown after this ass dumped her in the city and well…Will just nods and agrees and tells her that the guy really must have been an ass, he's probably the biggest piece of shit in the world and…fuck Will, really is an awful friend. If he were religious at all, he'd think there's a special place in hell for him.

He tells her that he's a rehabilitated asshole, comes forward and explains the whole Heather situation to her, about the kid and about him being too drunk to pay attention to his girl and then realizing he was wrong. He tells her that Heather came back with a rock star, then dumped him to be with his best friend (who's name he does not mention), because she just pulls that honesty right out of him…

It's too bad that sort of honesty isn't what she wants to hear. They've met up every day that week, and now, all of a sudden, she's stopped returning his calls.

He's a bastard, he's going to die alone.

He moans and whines and gets drunk all day, and today, he'd be doing the same, but she let it slip that she works at this restaurant and he just so happens to know her schedule and…dammit, he really wants to make it up to her.

So he goes to this stupid fucking restaurant, orders a drink and waits for her to walk by, and when she does, he takes her hand lightly and looks up at her with these pleading, puppy dog eyes, the ones that used to get him his way as a kid, and with Heather. This girl on the other hand, frowns at him and slaps him upside the head. Fuck. Well, there's one false move, too bad he's always sucked with words. It's worth a try though…

"Um…wait?" She doesn't. "Please?" He asks. She looks over at him, hand placed on her cocked out hip, eyebrows lifted and he bites on his lower lip, trying to come up with something better to say. "I'm sorry…I know I was an ass before, but I'm trying to be good, I don't want to hurt you. I…I like you…" His voice fades out, he feels like a high schooler, some loser confessing his love to some girl who is way too hot for him. But this sort of endearing stupidity is something that this woman, this beautiful woman with the beautiful fuschia streak in her hair seems to like. She smiles timidly at him and shakes her head.

"I like you too, Will." His face breaks out into a wide smile, he stands up next to her, way too overeagerly and beams.

"Do you wanna go out sometime?" He asks and she winces. Great, he jumped the gun. Always too much too soon, maybe if he didn't spend his adolescent years with the same girl, always too drunk or high to pay attention to other people, he'd have picked up on social cues. Fuck his life.

He's about to walk away when he hears the little bell of the restaurant ding, to let everyone know a new customer has walked in, and he hears, what is unmistakably, Heather's laughter. Johnny's follows just after and Will can't help but look down at the knife on the table and wonder how clean it is.

She must have recognized Johnny's laugh too, because she looks away from Will, completely mortified. Johnny catches her gaze and pales.

"Fuck…" He mutters. He looks over at Will, pales even more and then, "Will…? What are you doing here with…" Johnny looks back at his former flame and slowly seems to catch on. Thankfully, Heather gets it almost instantly and tugs Johnny back out of the restaurant.

When he finally gets the courage to look back at his best friend's ex, he can only think of one thing to say, which is probably not something that will win her over. "Fuck." He whispers and winces. Well, back to the couch, his life is over. His head falls, he's not even looking at this girl that he's had a stupid crush on since he met her, but she's looking at him, scrutinizing him.

Will begins to walk away, but she takes his hand gently in hers and stops him.

"That was Heather?" She asks. Will nods, pathetically. "Fuck them. I get off at eight." She smiles so reassuringly up at him, that Will's jaw actually drops.

Not only does he have a crush, he has a date.

Johnny and Heather have never been less important in his life.


End file.
